White Rabbit
by Chibi World Domination
Summary: Jasmine's an abuse chlid but still knows how to laugh.She was always the odd one.Now she's even more odd from doing the unspeakable.After all who tries to befriend a serial killer.
1. Prologue

_White Rabbit_

Prologue

**"You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?'"**

George Bernard Shaw quote

The pain intensified with every step. Working it's way up to her spine. The blood pooling around her white hair from the open wound on her head, started to stain it. Blue eyes blank with fear. Shock no more reared its ugly head again after the first of the beatings.

She knew this was coming when her last savior wasn't home yet. The man she used to call family, father was doing this. The stomps, the burning, and worse of all the defiling of innocence. Almost every night of that. Screams landed on deaf ears. Hits on unresponsive flesh. Nothing stopped the defiling, much like tonight.

Her father's boot continued its action of stomping on her back, until she screamed for mercy. So far, that scream never came. She will not give this monster the satisfaction of that.

An hour went by and no scream or whimper.

Nothing.

He was getting highly irritated by this. Where was the blood-curling scream, the cry for help? The girl beneath him spared no sound. He paused his foot and glared at the girl. A lot of blood pooled around her small figure. Did he kill her? Who cares? The man went down and did something that might actually kill her. He started to smash her head into the floor. Over and over he did this, the only response he go was:

Silence.

The man got bored, let her go, and went to the bedroom to sleep. A hangover was about to come in the morning. Yay!

The blood continued its growth in size from the extra pressure to the wound. She sat up slowly, after hearing her father's door shut. The girl looked down at the puddle. Knowing that if she didn't act fast, she would die from blood loss. In all honesty she didn't care. If she died, then there's a possibility that she might see her real father.

She knew it was a selfish wish, leaving this cruel world and never coming back. But what about her mother. The very woman who gave birth to her. Also the same woman who brought that man here. The person who brought hell to this house. The woman who almost stripped her of her innocence.

It's not like her mom knew this was going to happen, her mind tried to reason with her. Letting a sigh escape, she pulled out the First Aid Kit that is now Jasmine's First Aid Kit. Jasmine bandaged up her head and pulled out the bleach spray. It's stench already hiding the blood's. Jasmine grabbed the wash towel and got rid of the red elixir. Letting out another sigh, she threw it away.

She took a wash up and went to her only place where he doesn't dare enter. Her room was dark but could still the glow in the dark stars. Her mom got it for her when she was three. Jasmine wanted to be an astronaut. To see the twinkling stars and eat the cheese moon.

But those were just dreams. Dreams come true, why not hers.

* * *

Disclaimer:I own nothing, except people like Jasmine.

A/N:First point the only movie with Jason i watches was Freddy vs Jason. But i have read a background of him.I hope you like it. If there or any mistake please tell me. Also I need a Beta I don't know to get one and stuff dealing with one. Posting might be random.


	2. Sorrow Memories

_White Rabbit_

Chapter 1-Sorrow Memories

"_**If you want children to keep their feet on the ground, put some responsibility on their shoulders."**_

-Abigail Van Buren

* * *

Hurried footsteps thundered throughout the terrain. Making sure not to trip over a rock, like the dumb asses in movies. The boy skidded to a stop and fell on his behind. Why did he come here in the first place? He could have stayed home and played Kingdom Hearts or something.

But no, he just had to go with Kate to check on the camp. Crystal Lake Camp was coming back into business. He was going to be one future counselor there. The camp has already been furnished and clean. The only thing stopping it from opening is the children. Not enough children had sign up. So they decided to hold off for a week or so.

Back to the matter at hand, Chuck was about to die. Two large rough hands clasped upon his head. They went inwards in seconds. Cracks were heard from the skull, but he didn't die yet, but overwhelming pain shot through him.

The hunter didn't want him to die quite yet. He hasn't killed in over three months. He wanted this to last. The larger male grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the lake's deck, its waters shining from the moonlight. The man pushed the head under the water. Chuck started flailing his arms around. Desperately trying to get away from the man and get breath.

His efforts were in vain. The large figure was ten times stronger than any man could be, leaving him as weak as a snail.

A few minutes passed and Chuck's struggles stopped. The more aggressive person raised him out and threw him across the deck near the cabins. A revolting crack was heard when the boy's head had hit a tree. The man rose slowly, from looking at the cabins.

They were clean and freshly painted. He walked toward them with anger growing within him. He didn't bother looking at the former living teen. The boy was dead from how hard his head hit the tree.

The giant figure went to the shower area all the shower heads were clean. New tiles were in place and the long mirror was actually reflecting something other than mold. The man walked out and looked out at the gate; luckily the teens had arrived on bikes. A sign hanged at the open space:

_Camp Crystal Lake's Grand Reopening._

* * *

"Officer Hive what is this do we have on our hands." Derek Hive was a tall buff man. His sandy blond hair was pulled back by gel and other chemicals. Derek looked at the decaying body of Kate Miller.

Her arms were cut off from the body and spread around her. Both eyes were ripped out; dried blood had made its way down her face. A large cut was on her mid-section, leaking out what used to be the life source of her being. The body wasn't found for a week. Some hikers found it on their trail.

Throughout Derek's career as an officer he had never seen anything this brutal. Oh how far from the truth he was.

"We can still open the camp," said Mr. Jones.

Jones didn't care about the bodies of Kate and Chuck. All he wanted was the camp to be opened and get the parent's money. So what if two bodies was found near the campsite. Officer Hive looked at him like he was crazy.

" , you still want to open the camp under these conditions?"

Jones swiftly nodded and headed back to his car. He needed to employ two more counselors.

"Officer Gills, what did this," asked Officer Hive. The older and much heavier set police scratched his head. It couldn't be a bear. A bear could explain the arms but not the eyes. Officer Gills couldn't put his finger on it but it looked oddly familiar. The office just couldn't get his mind around.

"It's not a bear," said Gills.

That statement got Hive thinking.

"Officer Gills stay here while they bag the bodies," Officer Hive ordered. He needed to talk to Sheriff James about this. This was not any kind of animal that was earth like. If he's idea is right then by the end of the summer, half the people going to that camp are to die.

* * *

"Jasmine, your friend is here," a woman in her mid-twenties yelled.

A puff of white hair poked out from under the covers. Sleepy blue eyes turned to the space ship rocket clock. Its bight neon red lights were telling the time. Jasmine smiled at it, her brother got it for her last year.

She pushed up slowly, reluctant to leave her hole of warmth. The cold floor met the heated skin of feet. Jasmine ignored the mini shock from of it and flew out the door.

The smell of waffles and pancakes drifted up the stairs caressing her button nose. She literally ran down the stairs, mouthwatering to get a taste of those pancakes. Jasmine slid into the kitchen at the counter.

"Mom can I have eighty pancakes," Jasmine shouted, her excitement overruling the inside voice, giving it into a loud pitch. Her mom giggled and rubbed her hands down her apron, "You can't have eighty pancakes, but you can have three instead."

Jasmine pouted but accepted the offer. She took her plate and went to the dining room area. It was painted a lavender color with cherry wood furniture. The furniture consisted of seven chairs and a large table. "Jasmine we don't have time to eat," said a rough voice from behind her. She jumped from the unexpected noise.

Behind her stood a boy with raven hair poking out in various places, he had forest green eyes. A scowl marred his face. A red short sleeved hoodie, brown cargo shorts, and blue Super-Man sneakers adorn his body.

"OH, come on. Henry we have enough time," Jasmine whined. She really wanted to eat the chocolate chip pancakes dripping with syrup. Henry shook his head no. They really needed to go. The two had to pick up Cody and be at the shop in thirty minutes. It took a good five minutes to get to Cody's and almost twenty minutes to get to the shop.

"Just eat it on the way," Jasmine's mom suggested.

Jasmine sighed; she really wanted to eat with her mom. They hardly had any time together. She got up from the table and went upstairs to change. She came back down and got her food. With her plate in hand and walked out the door. Henry grabbed her apple juice and followed right behind.

They walked a few spaces before he noticed the scar on Jasmine's temple. He twisted in front her and held her head, after sitting the cup down.

Jasmine almost threw up the pancakes in her mouth from the surprise. Thankful that she wouldn't let food waste, Henry examined the scar. It was recent he could tell.

Little flecks of blood were in her hair, you couldn't really see it due to the way the hair is placed over it. He gently touched it, which brought out a gasp of pain from Jasmine's pink lips. Angry boiled inside him. Why is she always hurt? She never does anything bad. She's a good kid compared to him.

Henry started to march back into the house and beat the glob out of that man, but Jasmine stopped him. She shook her head. It wasn't his battle to fight. It was hers. The boy pouted, he wanted to be her shining knight in armor. No matter how cheesy it sounded.

He sighed and nodded and continued to lead them down the sidewalk. Jasmine's sky blue dress whipping around her knees hid the bruises that formed around her inner thighs, and little white flower sandals adorn her feet.

They walked briskly down the sidewalk. Almost going down six blocks they finally reached Cody's house. Henry went up first and rang the doorbell.

Its chime echoed throughout the house. Soft hurried pitter patters reached his ears. The door opens to reveal a big woman. "Is Cody ready," asked Henry. The woman shook her head, "He just left a moment ago," her southern accent slipping out as she talked. The boy nodded and went down the porch stairs.

Jasmine gave her plate and cup to the lady, and asked could she take it to her house. The woman nodded and closed the door.

"C'mon Jasmine we have to hurry up," said Henry. The pair of kids walked along the sidewalk. It was hot this morning; the weather channel said it might hit 98 degrees. How great, it's going to be hot enough to cook eggs on the sidewalk.

The children continued their walk through the shopping center down town and through the crowd. It was weird that adults could stand this kind of heat. People in shorts and no sleeved or spaghetti trapped shirts passed them. They walked in a comfortable silence.

Jasmine was constantly being grabbed by the wrist and be put back on the right path by Henry. She would always lose focus on something and go off and do something different.

They kept going till they made it to a baby blue store. Its windows had flowers decorating it. Little ice cream cones were painted along the outside walls. The sun shined on it making it seem like the shop pop out of a fairytale with flowers surrounding it. Two oak trees were on either side of it. The place itself is what every person in town remembered from their childhood.

The two children strolled right in and looked around the place. Henry walked up to the counter and ringed the bell thingy. Footsteps were on their way toward the front of the store, a man with a clean cut hairstyle and teal colored eyes appeared. "You guys are right on time," the man said. Jasmine smiled and hurried around the counter. Henry only raised an eyebrow towards the man. The man merely smiled and motioned for Henry to come to the back.

"What took you guys so long," said a child with strawberry blonde hair. Her emerald green eyes danced with mischief. "Oh shut up Elizabeth," Henry spat. The girl's faces contorted that into an arrogant look. "It's not _Elizabeth_. The E is silent. It's Lizabeth. Jasmine why must you be friends with this idiot," Lizabeth said. The two continued to call each other names. The man laughed at the two children. They're quite entertaining at the moment.

Lizabeth was a girl that comes to America during the summer. She's lives in Europe during the school year.

Lizabeth met Henry, Jasmine, and Cody by chance. The two children were playing in Cody's backyard. Cody was grounded so they decided to play outside the screen door. Cody sat inside while Henry and Jasmine sat outside. The children were playing till they heard a thud behind the tree. The two on the outside went behind the apple tree to see a girl on her butt. "The bloody biscuits that hurt," the girl said. She continued to spat to someone invisible. Jasmine thought the girl was awfully silly talking to herself. Jasmine laid her hand on the girls shoulder, hoping to get the girl back to reality.

It did more than that; it scared the living stuffing out of the mysterious girl. The girl turned around and found two pair of curious eyes staring at her. Well, one of the pairs looked at her with annoyance. "Why are you here," said Henry. The girl stood up shouting that it was a free country. Ever since then Lizabeth has been they're friends.

"Mr. Yao how what are we going to be doing today," asked the timid Cody. Cody had shoulder length brown hair and a sweater on. Mr. Yao told him that they going to be making ice cream cakes.

* * *

After making so many cakes, it was time for the children to head home, much to Jasmine's disappointment. The first one to go was Lizabeth, then Henry, then Cody, and finally Jasmine.

Her small feet slowly made their way up the concrete steps. The child's heart turned hard, to get ready for what was going to happen. Slowly, she turned the knob and was hit with the smell of alcohol. Her nose burned from the wretched smell. She made her way through the cans of Bud Lite. If only she could make it to her room then she would be safe. Unfortunately she was never one to be lucky.

A hand shot out and grabbed her hair. Tears swell in her eyes, she was so close. "Where do you think you're going," said her step-father. The disturbing smell on his breath churned Jasmine's stomach. "Please, not today Mike," Jasmine cried. She didn't want to be hurt right now. She was still healing from last night's. The poor child's plead went unheard or so she thought. With swift movement a bat hit a head and a body went down.

Eyes that lost its innocence years ago closed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Three pairs of eyes stared at the messed up kitchen. Batter was everywhere. It was a failed a failed attempt at making cupcakes. The man put his hands on the children's head and ruffled it. He said that they needed to clean up before mom comes back. Both children felt the feeling of having fun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A report card with straight A's was given to a mom. The mom praised her daughter and bought her ice cream that day. The daughter felt smart. The mom felt proud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A man raises a girl of the slide that was too scary to slide down on. "It's okay I got you," said the man. The girl felt safe in his arms, the man felt glad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jasmine do you want to go on that ride," said a man with red hair.

Jasmine nodded with a mouthful of cotton candy. It was the state fair and families were out having fun much like Jasmine's. She was on her "real" father's shoulders. Her mom was on Jasmine's right trying to keep her brother from looking at all the pretty girls that passed. This was the last big family she had before her father died.

"Jasmine please stop crying," Jasmine's father asked. Tears fell from her blue eyes. "Let's make this short time together fun." She smiled.

"Can I stay with you daddy," she asked.

The man's bright brown eyes sadden at the question. "You can't. Not yet at least. I need you to stay protect your mom and brother." The girl's smile fell into that of despair. She doesn't want to stay in that place that feels like hell.

"I know you don't want to stay. But you have to do something before you leave this world," the man soothed.

"What is it?"

Her father, Liam, smiled, "you'll see. It's very important."

A heavy felt like it landed on Jasmine's shoulders.

"Until then, let have fun," Liam said.

The father with his family went and had fun. The family felt happy.

* * *

A/N: Like I said updates are random. I hope you like this chapter. And no she didn't die….yet….I don't know. For me personally I felt like Jasmine when I couldn't with my mom when I was little. She was so busy so okay then. Have a safe day…..don't do drugs or something…. :(

Anyhow thanks to all the follows and Favorites. Have any question PM me. And REVIEW!


End file.
